Twenty Seconds to Death
Twenty Seconds to Death is a case featured in Criminal Case Next Chapter: Agenda of Angst, appearing as the 52th case of the game. It is the fourth case set in Gainesburg. Plot Upon receiving a report of a murder, Jason and the player went to the Lakeshore Island office to collect the burned body of editor-in-chief Brooke Ventura, who had been burned into the crisp in front of the computer that is already hacked by El Terror. The five people were labelled as suspects: Rosaline Ventura (dancer who revealed to be victim's daughter), Kristin Farland (fan of Lakeshore Island), Lee Stookey (comic artist), Priscilla Zhang (team informant), and Stanly Nashville (now, as SDU president). While searching for evidences, Jason and the player went to the victim's office and found a lot of computers has already infected by El Terror's programs. Before they can do, the door were automatically locked behind them, trapped with tears gas. The player uses the code to open the door and the two escaped before the police arrived at the crime scene. Mid-investigation, Priscilla, who wrote for Lakeshore Island, confessed that Brooke was in her office in the department the morning before the murder, forcing Bryon and the team to flag his sister as a suspect. Later, comic artist Lee Stookey asked to put his computer under anti-hacking programs because he believed it was "cursed" after being hacked by El Terror. The team then found enough evidence to arrest Brooke's daughter, dancer Rosaline Ventura, for the murder. Upon admitting to the murder, Rosaline complained that her mother was a cult member of the Angels of Death society and always brutally abusing her. When she thought of marrying Lee (despite him not knowing about it yet), her mother said she was refused and will forced her to marrying La Legion instead to become his "queen". Angry, she burned her mother with flamethrower, killing her. Judge Westley sentenced her to 20 years in jail, with chance of parole in 10 years. During The Terror Within Heart (4/6), Gaubert and the player talked to Hailee McAfee to ask for help in bringing down La Legion's reputation. According to Hailee, Brooke might have known something regarding Conway because she based her stories on real political scandals. The three then went to her office and found Brooke's angel-shaped flash drive, which (per Bryon) seemed to suggest that Leon Kingsford knew something immoral about La Legion. Upon interrogation, Leon said that La Legion was fond of visiting brothels. He directed the three to the Lakeshore Island office for photographic evidence. Upon finding the photo there, Hailee and the player first taunted Conway with La Legion's photo before Hailee went on to write the article. Meanwhile, Leonor designed a modern bulletproof suit that the team could use in case of the assassination attempt and tested it successfully on Honora. After all the events, Chief Seymore told the team that the backlash from the article Hailee published had the disgraced Conway resign from his position and had the anti-free press bill removed from legislation. Furthermore, Mandy informed the team that Velia's baby is a boy. The team then stayed on the lookout for any more of the Angels of Death's plans. Summary Victim *'Brooke Ventura' Murder Weapon *'Flamethrower' Killer *'Rosaline Ventura' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect uses eyedrops. *The suspect has read Sixty Shades of Pink. *The suspect wears a hat. *The suspect has a paint stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect uses eyedrops. *The suspect has read Sixty Shades of Pink. *The suspect wears a hat. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect has a paint stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect eats tofu. *The suspect uses eyedrops. *The suspect has read Sixty Shades of Pink. *The suspect has a paint stain. Suspect's Profile *The suspect uses eyedrops. *The suspect wears a hat. Quasi-suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer eats tofu. *The killer uses eyedrops. *The killer has read Sixty Shades of Pink. *The killer wears a hat. *The killer has a paint stain. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 Soon to Be Added Chapter 2 Soon to Be Added Chapter 3 Soon to Be Added The Terror Within Heart (4/6) *''Soon to Be Added'' Navigation Category:Cases Category:List of Criminal Case Next Chapter cases Category:Cases in Gainesburg Category:Copyrighted Images